


I’ve been watching you.

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Ivar - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Smut, St Andrews Cross, bdsm bench, blowjob, dub-con, flogger, non-con, pinwheel, smut smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: the reader is a high-end escort. A client has requested to meet at a location she has never been before. Things do not go to plan.





	I’ve been watching you.

Slipping on your tight red dress, you looked at yourself in the mirror. Admiring your outfit. Grabbing some blank heels, you slipped them on and grabbed your bag and left your apartment.   
Once out and on the street you waved a cab, grabbing your phone you got the address of where you were meeting your first and only client of the evening. 

The taxi journey was another twenty minutes. You looked out of the window watching the lights of the buildings and street lamps pass you by. 

You had been working as a high-end escort for three years now. You were well looked after your madam and rarely had any complaints in regards to the jobs you were given. 

Now, you weren't a high-end escort because of some unresolved Daddy issues, far from it. The real and simple answer was you loved sex. You liked it. Craved it even. 

The taxi came to a sudden stop. 

”59.75 please, doll.” you hated that nickname and cringed when it left the drivers lips.   
Stepping out, you recognised the neighbourhood. A lot of clients lived down this street. It was the upper part of town and very high class. However, you did not recognise the house number on the address that had been sent to you. 

3.5b it read on the screen on your phone. You knew where the house 3 and 4 were, so you made a slow stride towards the homes, overlooking at the houses in front of you, you shuddered at the sense of doubt washed over you. This didn't feel right. 

Looking towards the ground, you saw out of the corner of your eye a small gate; it looked like it went to a basement. A tiny plaque had some writing on it. Moving towards it that's where you saw it. 3.5B. Gulping, you opened the gate and walked down the stairs towards a door. 

Usually, Madam Claire would let you ring the client beforehand. You got to them. Know what they liked and disliked. This client, he wanted you and only you. He did not want to talk beforehand and told Claire nothing else.   
This usually meant the client was significant in politics or business — someone with money and power. 

Kicking gently on the door in front of you, you waited patiently. The door opened, but you couldn't see anyone. 

”third room on the right” a shallow voice was heard behind you. 

Nodding you made your way to the room. Opening the door slowly, you couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. Fiddling with the wall nearest to the door, you found a light switch. 

That's where you saw him — sitting on a red leather throne. Ivar the boneless. The prince of Kattegat. Gulping, you froze in your spot. 

”Is that any way to greet your Prince!” 

Stepping slightly in front of him. You bowed your head.   
”my...Prince” you whispered. 

You had seen Ivar at events that you were paid to attend. You never spoke to him or tried to acknowledge him, why would you. You were an escort he was a prince. You thought if he knew what you did for a living, he would kick you out of the functions faster than you can say Mississippi. 

“Y/n, I’m surprised this is the first time we are official meeting tonight. I’ve seen you. I watched you from afar. Seeing you with those..those..pigs. It made my blood boil.”   
What was he talking about, you thought. You didn’t think he noticed you let alone watch you always. 

He got from the thone, and that's when you noticed the room. You took in your surroundings. Whips, canes, floggers hung from the wall. All made from different material and different sizes. There was an obedience bench in one corner of the room, and a St Andrews wooden X frame cross in another. 

“Strip” Ivar commanded. 

You did not think twice to disobey, things could and properly would end badly if you did.   
Ivar turned to with, and you looked into his eyes. Those bright, blue, dangerous eyes. He motioned with his right index finger for you to come towards him. You took a step. Ivar shook his head and pointed to the ground. Sinking to your knees, you crawled to him, slowly. Making sure you swayed your hips in the process. 

“Now y/n if you’re a good girl, you will get rewarded.” he kneeled to your level. His mouth came up to your ear. “Bad girls get punished.”   
Nodding in agreement, you fully understood what he meant. 

Ivar stood up, and you were still on all fours. You heard the sound of his belt buckle being undone. A wave of fear washed over you. If Ivar wanted a woman for the evening to be his submissive, he could have found one quickly. They do this for a living. This was not your thing. You liked to meet up, have vanilla sex, get paid and leave. 

“Open your mouth Y/n,” Ivar instructed.  
Dropping your jaw, Ivar’s fingers went under your chin and lifted your head. Locking eyes with him again, you trembled at the sight in front of you.   
“Sit on your knees.” You struggled, but you did exactly what he said. 

You sat there, with your hands on your knees and mouth opened. Shakily you reached one hand and grabbed Ivar’s cock. You were stroking it slowly, to begin with. Looking into Ivar’s eyes, you took his cock into your mouth. In and out slowly and painfully. You dipped your tongue into the slit, making him shiver and moan. Using both, one of your hands and your mouth, you wanted to please the prince. 

“Enough, get up and go over to the St. Andrews cross” Ivar instructed with a heaviness to his voice. 

Slowly making your way to the cross, you put your back to the wood. 

“Arms!.”   
You raised your hands above your head, and Ivar slowly tied your wrists with the leather supports. He next bent down and clasped your ankles. Tight. 

Ivar walked away and moved to the wall with the whips, grabbing a black flogger he returned to you with a smirk on his face.   
He swung the flogger under his arms a few times. He came towards your face and laughed to himself. The flogger swung from left to right without stopping. He got faster and lifted his arms slightly. The flogger kept hitting your breast, again and again. Your nipples were becoming instantly hard. 

He didn’t stop, left and then right. Your breasts started to turn red from the slight impact the flogger left. You could feel growing tender. He swings got faster and harder. You tried to hold back a moan or a scream, and you weren’t sure which one would come out at this point. A few minutes passed, and he stopped. Reaching a hand to your cheek, he rubbed gently and smiled at you. 

Placing the flogger back on the way, Ivar crept up to you. He had a shiny metal instrument in his hand — a pinwheel. A wheel with sharp edges on the end, it could leave scars if used in the wrong hands. 

He knelt before you. Taking the pinwheel, he gently ran it up you left shin. This wasn’t too bad, you thought. He went further up and to your thigh. Your knees buckled.   
He travelled with the wheel to the inside of your thigh, getting closer to your core.   
You gasped. Ivar looked at you and smiled.

Standing up, Ivar took the wheel to your now swollen, red, tender breasts. The wheel made you moan and arch your back. You didn’t know that this tiny instrument could send your body into overdrive. Slapping your right breast, Ivar untied your wrists and ankles. 

He gripped you by the hair and pulled slightly, making your head fall back. He guided you to the bench. You automatically placed your hands and legs on the legs of the bench. Presenting your ass to Ivar, you knew what was coming. 

Ivar’s hand went between your legs and stroked your folds. 

“So wet for me pet...good girl” he hummed.   
The good girl, surprising, made you ache for him. 

Positioning himself behind you, he stroked his cock up and down your folds, collecting your hot fluid and coating his cock. Gently he pushed his tip inside of you. Placing his hands on your hips, he waited. He waited for you to adjust to his size. 

You didn’t move, and he was the one paying you, you were always taught never to take the lead with important clients. 

He grinded his hips into you with force. He thick, hard cock was filling you. He rocked his hips slightly making some friction. 

He twisted his hand in your hair and pulled, making you arch your back, making sure he got the best angle to be able to fuck you. 

Pushing your hips down harder on to the bench, you could feel your clit pressing against the leather. It sent shivers down your spine. 

Gasping for air, you felt Ivar jerk into your hips, harder and more profound. 

Deeper. Slower. Ivar was chasing his pleasure and only his desire.   
Ivar’s pace changed, and you could feel him pound into you harder than before. His thrusts became more frantic. 

“y/n” Ivar whispered as his pleasure was getting closer. 

He pulled harder on your hair. He plunged harder into your cunt.   
Your muscles started to spasm. Stomach tightening, stars came over your vision.   
Harder and faster Ivar’s hips pumped into you.   
Harder and faster, his moans became louder.   
Harder and faster, you both needed to cum. 

He was collapsing on top of you. Ivar breathed heavily but didn’t dare to move from his blissful state.


End file.
